


Uh oh.

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Red and Blue go on a date to a nearby park. What could go wrong?((if its wanted I'll update this specific one again with a skip to after the events of the ending))





	Uh oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone find the easter eggs I added in to hint at the ending? Comment if you think you found any because I want attention.
> 
> Heres a hint, though! the first TWO are near the end of two random paragraphs. They hint at it, but also hint at regular things!

Blue had meticulously planned a date with Red. A week prior to that specific day, he'd seen a nice couple in the nearby park in a nice, clear spot near some trees. It was a flat area and looked ideal for a picnic. Though that couple then had just been sitting together talking, so whether it was a couple or not was dubious but they were holding hands so Blue guessed on that.

****

So now, here he was. Double checking that he looked fine, and packing everything up into tupperware containers into a bag. He.. Forgot to get an actual picnic basket. He had a nice, soft flat pinkish blanket folded sitting on the table, and he'd made some nice foods he found recipes for, but it was only earlier that day when he didn't have the time to go out to get a picnic basket, that he realized he forgot to get one.

****

Either way, a plastic bag would work fine. He set the containers in carefully, in a way so unless he was swinging it around, nothing should fall over. To cement that, he grabbed the blanket off the kitchen table and carefully laid it on top of the food. Both to keep it all warm, and to make sure that he didn't forget it.

****

As he was tying his scarf on, he heard the bedroom door open upstairs. He perked up instantly. That meant Red was ready too! As if on cue, Reds voice carried down the stairs as he made his way down.

****

"Babe, you ready?" He called out, fidgeting with the sleeves of his dress. He had to admit, maternal clothes were pretty comfortable, and man did Blue's Queen make some killer dresses. It was both comfortable and good looking! It held up against maternal clothes he owned.

****

"Yeah, I am!" Blue replied, carefully tying the plastic straps of the bag together in a bow, once he was finished tying his scarf on.

****

Red nearly ran face first into Blue as the shorter bounded out of the kitchen, bag ready and on his arm, a cheerful grin on his face.

****

They both laughed a bit, and shared a quick kiss, before talking.

****

"So, where are we going?" Red asked, curious. He rested a hand on his stomach. It'd already been long enough that he really wanted this pregnancy over with right then. He looked up to Blue, smiling a tiny bit.

****

"Oh! Well, last week on my walk, I saw two humans in this really nice spot! Its in the park, so its not that far away!" Blue chirped happily, bouncing on his heels. He gently looped his arm with Reds, "Its a nice day out too! The forecast said it should be clear until tomorrow afternoon, so if you want we can stargaze too!"

****

Man he hit Reds soft spots. Red adored stargazing. And while Blue wasn't as invested in learning constellations and star names, he did like the look Red got on his face when stargazing on a particularly clear night. That's the perk of living outside the city. While it was further from their brothers, there wasn't as much light pollution blocking the stars. Of course, their brothers both visited often, though both were in college.

****

Red nodded in agreement, and thus the two made their way to the front door. Blue unlocked it and opened it, unlooping his arm from Reds to let him leave first. Red snickered softly, kissing Blues cheek as he passed by.

****

Once standing outside with Red, Blue closed and locked the door properly. He never made much of a habit before, but once learning that breaking and entering was a more common thing on the surface, he made it a habit. For their own safety.

****

They both opted to walk. Both because it was a nice day outside, and because Red needed to save magic and Blue couldn't just 'port them to their destination. It just wasn't something he could do. He didn't mind though. He'd gotten used to it after all!

****

They held hands as they walked, in a comfortable silence. The sun was out, and the sky was almost entirely clear. The park wasn't that far away, and it was such a nice day outside that Blue was surprised he didn't see a lot of people out and about walking around and enjoying the day. But then again, he supposed humans had the chance to have as many nice days as they could. He shook that thought off. This was going to be a happy day!

****

It didn't take even fifteen minutes for them to reach the park, and another minute or two for them to get to the specific spot Blue had talked about, with him in the lead.

****

Red waited under one of the trees not that far away, as Blue laid out the blanket carefully, weighing each corner down with some rocks. It wasn't the best thing, but they were small enough that they wouldn't be too much of a hassle, but big enough that the breeze didn't move the blanket much.

****

He set the bag down on the blanket, as Red came over. Blue took out each container and set them down easily, smiling calmly. Neither of them gave any attention to any humans around, it was a warm sunny day out and majority of those out and about at the park were parents with their kids, or teens trying to be look cool. The two sat down together, relaxing in the warmth of the air.

****

After a little bit of mindless chatter between them, Red hummed and sat forwards, "Soo.. What'd you make??" He asked, looking at Blue expectantly, "I've been hungry since I smelled what you were making earlier." He grinned faintly.

****

Lighting up, Blue got to his knees and pulled the lid off of one of the containers, "When I was looking for good picnic foods, there was a recipe of 'chicken taco wraps', so i made some!" He chirped, offering the container to Red.

****

"Ooh, it looks good!" Red hummed, taking the container to start eating happily. He practically moaned in delight at how it tasted, "man, Bluey you make the best food." he cooed, pulling Blue into a short kiss.

****

Blue smiled some, and nuzzled Red briefly, "Do you really like it that much?" he asked, smiling. He was visibly embarrassed, blue magic rushed to his cheeks and tinted his face a light, baby blue. Red thought he looked adorable..

****

Nodding enthusiastically, Red grinned a bit, "Yeah, everything you make is amazing!" He praised, leaning back a tiny bit. He adored the way Blue lit up faintly, a delighted grin coming over his face.

****

After a few more hours, the food was all packed away neatly, and they were just sitting together in the late afternoon sun. The sun was slowly making its way back down to set again to make way for the moon and stars. The two sat close together, though both were getting a bit drowsy.

****

Red ended up dozing off first, laying down beside Blue. The smaller of the two watched him for a brief moment, before shifting to sit up more to stay awake. He'd wake Red up once the stars were out fully.

****

It wouldn't be long before the sun was going to set. The sky was already starting to change colors to the sunset shades of pale warm colors before fading to dark. He smiled, relaxing down easily. At least, he was until someone grabbed him suddenly, yanking him up by the arm. He yelped a bit, moving to pull away in panic.

****

The setting sun cast hard, long shadows over everything, and while the area they were in was clear and flat in front of them, there was still things to cast shadows. He looked at the human who'd grabbed him. Before he could do much more, the human twisted him around roughly with an arm around his ribcage, the other over his neck, a knife pressing against the side of his neck threateningly.

****

Two more humans ducked out from somewhere behind him, grabbing and pulling up a half awake Red. One of them held him up from behind, arms hooks under his, restraining him thoroughly. The two skeletons faced each other, but couldn't reach one another.

****

There was a brief moment of stunned silence, before he noticed that the human that wasn't holding Red, was instead holding a rather dangerous looking knife. His magic practically froze in its place, and he struggled some.

****

His struggles died when the human holding him pushed the blade more into his neck, huffing a bit as they struggled to keep him in place. "Stop fuckin- strugglin ya little bitch!" The human huffed, scowling a bit, and holding him tighter.

****

The human opposite of him moved closer to Red, and pressed the knife against the others stomach. Red shifted a bit, trying to struggle some, but not injure himself or their child, which subdued his struggles greatly.

****

Blue started panicking, breaking down into sobs and struggling more, kicking his legs, going as far as to push himself back to get away, to throw his captors balance off so he could save Red.

****

It didn't do much.. Especially when the human at Reds side didn't hesitate on sinking the knife into the others stomach, cutting the magic open smoothly. Red's chest heaved, and his hands balled into fists as tears welled up. He tried to remind himself that he'd had worse happen to him before, but the pain was horrible and the feeling- god the feeling of his child's soul weakening without the protective magic was awful.

****

He faintly heard Blue breaking down entirely, wailing and sobbing for it to stop, renewing his struggles in time, thrashing more. By then, the knife to his neck had been dropped, but still did damage to him. The human holding him had to struggle just to keep him from knocking them off balance. He didn't care.

****

It wasn't long before he was finally dropped, but before he could get to his feet, he was pinned to the ground harshly. He was shaking hard, sobbing between choking breaths. He's pretty sure he felt his collarbone begin to bend under the humans pressing weight.

****

It felt like forever for the ordeal to be over. But by then the damage had been done and their child was gone. Red had collapsed to the ground once released, the magic actively being lost drained him of energy. The weight Blues collarbone sustained broke it- it was a hairline break so he ignored it.

****

He pushed himself up and to Red, pulling him into a close hug, trembling harder. He was still actively crying. He heard someone talking- it wasn't Red he knew Reds voice. He just held the other closer, thankful that while their child was gone, the stage of the pregnancy hadn't put Reds life in danger.

****

He didn't know what time it was, just that it was dark and there were flashing lights. Both of them were in a daze, Blue was trembling from head to toe, and Red was completely out of it. Blue was pried off of Red, with a good deal more of sobbing and begging to stop. Eventually, the two were carefully loaded into an ambulance, Red secured on the stretcher and Blue sitting beside the paramedic. He had a blanket around himself, grasping at his scarf, legs curled up some.

****

He was trembling so hard, he ended up being lifted out of the back of the ambulance just to get down. He ended up having a nurse with him while waiting to see Red, who had to go to surgery. The nurse stayed quiet, not trying to ask what happened, nor comfort him further than just being there with him. She did get him water, but he didn't drink any.

****

He just kept rethinking what had happened. Maybe he could have changed something.. Maybe if he didn't let his guard down, or if he took Red another day, or even another night to go stargazing..

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world to me by the way!!
> 
> This is also set in the same universe as Ghosts and Hands is! Its set later on, when Angel and Honey have freed everyone safely! Red and Blue are engaged in this, and expecting. 
> 
> This is also technically speaking an AU of an AU because the actual role play that's going down, this never happened! Well. The end didn't.
> 
> I really love the Blue in this because gooooood looooord do I love blue. this was also all done when I was so fucking rusty as my baby blue like damn. The entire holidays we had a break, and only got back to red and blue again, I hadn't had a chance to be this specific blue in foreverrr
> 
> And also for a note, in this universe Red doesn't remember timelines, but Blue does. As the words of my friend put it "in mixed up versions like this with Red as the unaware and Blue as the battle-hardened ~temporal mischief maker~ or whatever you call his role" . Hes not so much of battle hardened, but he does do a bunch of pranking tbh.


End file.
